


Rawr XD , Will You Come and Be With Me?

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Riding, Softcore Porn, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Remixed/Missing Scenes fromThe Dark Souls of Getting to Third Base
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya, Kujou Kiriya & Saiba Nico, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Saiba Nico/Poppy Pipopapo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Rawr XD , Will You Come and Be With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I had all these written for the main fic but they didn't exactly fit, so they're going in here!
> 
> Title from Kodama Boy’s Rawr XD song

Nico wandered around Genm for a while, hoping to just find Kiriya, not really wanting to talk to anyone else at the moment. But after checking their usual haunts within the building and coming up with nothing, it became obvious that she'd need to ask someone. She hopped into the elevator and headed to Tsukuru's office, only to find out he was missing, too. At least he left a little note on the office door with a cute drawing of Burgermon saying that he was taking his son to lunch.

Sighing frustratedly, she pulled out her phone and shot him a text. It took a bit, but Tsukuru responded that Kiriya should be consulting with some programmers on the eighth floor. Of course Kiriya would be on the floor she never had a reason to go to. Nico rolled her eyes dramatically, then turned to hit the button for the elevator. The things she had to do for this team.

Fortunately, Kiriya must've been on his way out, either back to CR or his impromptu Genm workstation, because he was right there in the hallway when she arrived. He was looking over something on a clipboard that he was sharing with an employee. The guy looked familiar, so maybe he was the head of this particular programming team.

"Hey, Kujo! You got time?" Nico said in her sternest voice, making the employee he was talking to snap to attention.

Kiriya ignored her for the moment, continuing to calmly talk to the guy. But he did hold up a hand, silently asking her to wait before going back to point to something on the clipboard. They went on for a few more moments, and during that time, the guy slowly relaxed again, and then Kiriya gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, smiling as they parted.

"What's up Shareholder Prime?" He greeted loudly as he walked over to her.

"Can I borrow you for a meeting? Extremely important company business," she wiggled her eyebrows. Their little code phrase for 'let's catch up.'

His grin grew as he approached, "Of course! Always got time for you, boss."

She waved him down the hall to one of the empty offices and locked the door behind them.

"Ooh, super confidential, I see."

"Of course, it's extremely sensitive," after a beat, Nico let the sarcasm and her smile drop, "Seriously though, it is a sensitive topic."

Kiriya's smile turned strained as he threw himself into a chair, letting it make a slow, lazy rotation as he asked, "It's about Graphite, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nico said as she plopped down into a chair tiredly. "We think we figured out why he's doing all this and it's cuz of you."

He sighed heavily. "Figures. So, what's going on?"

Wow, Kiriya must've been really done if wasn't even going to make it into a guessing game. That was all well and good enough, though, since she wasn't exactly in the mood to play either.

"It's a sex thing." She smiled awkwardly at him.

He bit his lip.

"Touchy subject?"

Kiriya shrugged, "I've actually been wanting to ask him for a while now. But I thought he was upset about something and didn't want to talk to me about it yet." He said, "Figured I'd give him some space to figure his stuff out and I could ask him about sex later."

"What a gentleman." Nico said, defaulting to sarcasm.

Kiriya gave her a half-smile, "Thanks."

She grimaced at herself. "Sorry." She groaned frustratedly as he reached over to ruffle her hair but let it happen as payback, "Seriously though, I don't think he's upset about you."

Kiriya's brow raised as he sat back down. "You don't?"

Nico rolled her eyes. "Of course. He's fighting everyone to get your attention and impress you..." Her brows raised and her jaw dropped, "Ohhh, maybe he's a little upset about you."

Kiriya's shoulders started to draw up, but Nico quickly cut him off, _"About_ you, _about_ you. Not at you, yeah? I think he's upset you're not noticing him when he goes around starting fights."

He raised a confused eyebrow and she continued to elaborate.

"Emu's asking Kuroto for confirmation, but we saw this documentary about Komodo dragons, and they have a thing about showing off for their partners through fights. So if anything he's just got that unresolved sexual tension coursing through him," She laughed a little, glad to see Kiriya chuckle as well.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "So I definitely need to talk to him then."

"I mean you can keep it going. It's been funny to watch everyone else get thrashed. And we're still at a stalemate for our battle so we'll probably get to wrap that up."

"I might wait a bit more. He seems... I don't know." Kiriya sighed, "Maybe I'm just scared to talk to him about it..." He looked thoughtful and a bit distressed for a moment longer then scoffed, trying to hide his smirk behind a hand, "You're surprisingly calm about all this."

Nico shrugged, "Y'know, I hated him at first, but I've grown kinda fond of the guy, so I'm okay with him causing trouble like this. Especially when I know he's not fighting to kill anymore."

Nodding, Kiriya let things fall back into a comfortable silence while he thought their conversation through. Nico watched him for a bit, then smirked to herself.

"How are you gonna tell him? Just gonna open up about all the things you've been fantasizing about him?"

Kiriya snorted, "You think that'd work?"

"Dude, now that I know what it is, the UST is _tangible."_ She smirked, "Want me to help you figure out what to say?"

"You just want all the juicy details about my love life, don't you?"

"C'moooonn," She whined, "I drafted all those embarrassing confessions to Poppy with you, didn't I? You owe me!"

"Fiiine, I'm not going into detail though."

Nico grinned. It was good to see Kiriya finally relaxed after all this stuff going on. Plus, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The second Graphite teleported in the whole room suddenly went tense. Kiriya could feel the attention on both of them and it made him a little stiff too, not that anyone seemed to be able to tell. He didn't want them to notice, and kept watching the owl video Nico sent him like nothing was wrong.

A little nudge at his elbow brought his attention to the girl herself, and she had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Your man's here," she whispered dramatically to him, and he nodded as if he only noticed now.

"Thanks," He whispered back, then smiled up at Graphite as the dragon approached him.

His smile quickly faded into a frown, his brows furrowing at how serious Graphite looked. Sure, this was kind of a serious step to take in their relationship, but he looked like he was about to tell Kiriya he was going to break up with him— Wait there was no way that was going to be the conversation, was it? Did he make a mistake in waiting to address this and letting Graphite come to his own conclusions?

Kiriya suddenly stood to meet Graphite as he was leaning down to whisper something to him. Graphite blinked at the sudden shift in position but adapted to it smoothly. His lips were practically touching the shell of Kiriya's ear when he whispered, "We need to talk."

Even though he knew it was coming, it still took him by surprise and he stuttered, "Here?"

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but he was still shocked that Graphite didn't start with a 'Can we go home for a moment?' like he usually did when they had something serious to talk about.

The dragon just shrugged, raising his eyebrows to ask if Kiriya had any better ideas. He took a look around, the whole place was packed for some reason. At least the bugsters and humans were getting along better than they used to. Kiriya didn't like that his and Graphite's relationship issues were part of what brought them together, but he guessed he couldn't hate the end result. Eventually, his eyes landed on the observation window to the patient room.

Kiriya took Graphite by the hand, both of them pointedly ignoring all the eyes on them as they went downstairs. When they were halfway down the hall the floor above them burst into loud chatter and the two of them flinched. After an exchanged look they ended up laughing, and Kiriya took the guise of all the noise to quietly ask, "Why do you wanna stay here for this?"

The smile left Graphite's face and turned into a nervous grimace, "It seemed a bit too intimate at home... And you still have work."

Kiriya chuckled, "That's never stopped you before if you've needed to talk," He said coyly, "So what's really worrying you?"

"I really do feel like I've overstepped my bounds and gotten in the way." Graphite's face flushed slightly, "Also, I think I'd like to... have some time to myself after this conversation to process things, no matter the outcome."

"'Kay," Kiriya leaned forward and kissed him on the nose, trying his best not to laugh.

He tugged Graphite along the rest of the way until they were finally in the patient room. He let go of Graphite so he could saunter on over to the bed and sit on the edge, and Graphite rolled the computer chair over.

Once he was finally seated, he let out a quick breath and Kiriya copied it with a grin, "So."

Graphite bared his teeth and growled low, but smiled as he started, "So... I've been fighting everyone in CR."

Kiriya nodded, "I might've heard something about that."

"It's kind of a pre-sex thing. I wanted to impress you, but you were never watching when I tried."

"So the gachapon prizes were the pre-pre-sex thing?" Kiriya asked with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Graphite sighed, "Yes. Sort of. It's more of a 'taking our relationship to the next level' thing so not entirely related to fighting everyone. And seriously? I just admit that and the first thing you think to ask about is the gachapons?"

"I was wondering about them for a _while!"_ Kiriya laughed, holding his hands up defensively, "I like them a lot so maybe I'm just trying to figure out how to get more, because there's gonna be a new line of Pokemon figures coming out and I'm hoping for the Alola Raichu with sunglasses so we can match—"

Graphite's hand shot out to cover his mouth, and Kiriya smiled against him. The dragon hung his head, but Kiriya could see the way the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"Please stop," He said, and Kiriya could hear the smile in it.

"Oh?" Kiriya tried to lean down and see his face, but Graphite pushed him away harder. "What? You're shaking but I feel like it's 'cuz you're laughing. You think this is funny? I've _never_ been more serious about Pokemon," He teased with his lips mostly crushed by Graphite's palm. The dragon wasn't having it and just tried harder to shut Kiriya up. After a few more attempts to speak, Kiriya gave up and started pressing little kisses to Graphite's palm. He waited for the dragon to regain his composure so they could actually talk.

Finally, Graphite raised his head and let go of Kiriya's face.

"S-so... I feel like we've hit a new level in our relationship. I want to have sex with you... Rather, I feel ready to have sex with you. And I ended up doing a lot of stupid things because of it."

"Yeah, I heard," Kiriya said, smiling fondly at him.

"And it kind of hurt... Not like you knew that I wanted you to watch, but it hurt to be fighting people, hoping you'd see me and not be noticed. It's..." He shrugged.

"There was a lot that went into this one, stupid impulse. The initial courting instinct, then feeling ignored made me want to try more. And in the back of my head, I knew that maybe I should try something else, but I'm used to just ignoring that, thinking it's Saki and that I don't want to be the same."

Kiriya took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "So, what did we learn from this?"

"Even if it's embarrassing as hell, talk to you about things. Maybe stop and think for more than a few seconds." Graphite's head dipped forward, like he was tempted to let it hang down or lean against Kiriya's chest, but made sure to keep their gazes locked.

Kiriya nodded, "I wouldn't be here in this relationship with you if I didn't already want to take this to that intimate of a level. You never have to prove yourself okay? You're already impressive as hell, so please remember that," Kiriya rubbed his thumb in comforting circles over the back of Graphite's wrist. He chuckled to himself, then squeezed Graphite's hand lightly, "I learned something, too, from all this."

Graphite's brow furrowed, silently asking to know.

"I should try a little harder to talk to you when I notice something wrong. I know we're both used to being alone, but, we're in a relationship now, so let's try to be more open. Even if it seems embarrassing as hell. 'Cuz I've wanted it, too. For a while now. So I probably should've said something, heh." His cheeks warmed and he bit his lip as he finished.

Graphite squeezed Kiriya's hand back. "I'm so mad you still have work after this."

Kiriya laughed, "I'd call in sick, but since Gamedeus isn't around anymore I don't think I'd have a legit reason. Plus getting infected by him would be a huge mood kill."

"Yeah, we're both familiar with that." He leaned forward and pressed his head to Kiriya's collarbone briefly, soaking in the contact.

"They're all watching you know." Kiriya chuckled softly, doing his best to not let his eyes flick up to the observation window, throwing his arms over Graphite's shoulders instead. He distracted himself further by sliding off the bed frame and into his lap, grinning like a satisfied cat.

 _"I know,_ they're all so loud I can hear them through the glass," Graphite's lips drew up in a snarl, turning around to yell at them.

Kiriya caught him by the jaw instead, "Hey, don't worry about it," he smirked, pulling him forward into a soft kiss. Graphite melted into it, but still wanted to tell them off somehow, so he stuck his arm back toward the window, flipping them all off. Kiriya cracked open an eye and looked up to see the dogpile disperse and stumble away from the window. He smiled against Graphite's mouth then pressed in to kiss Graphite deeper.

"They're gone," He half-whispered, half laughed against Graphite's lips when he finally pulled back.

Kiriya smoothed his hand over Graphite's shoulder, then down his arm until his hand was wrapped around the other's to gently pull it down and twine with his.

* * *

Graphite teleported home, and Kiriya anxiously waited out the rest of the workday, trying his best to focus. Once it was finally done, he teleported home. Usually, he'd commute, just to have the feeling of being "normal" again, but this was an urgent matter.

The moment he appeared in the apartment, he pixelated away his shoes and dropped his things on the living room floor. Then he dashed over to their bedroom. Graphite immediately sat up to look at him barreling through the door, freezing when their gazes locked. Kiriya grinned widely at him, slowly padding his way over. Graphite stood to meet him halfway, reaching out to take his hands.

"So, how do you wanna do this? I know I've got ideas, but I'd like to make this one about you," Kiriya said, pulling him close.

Graphite leaned in close, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "I'd rather show you."

Kiriya's grin grew just a bit wider, then Graphite pulled him down to the bed, rolling on top and pinning him to the sheets. The next few hours were filled with slow, warm exploration, getting to know each other through touch and quiet words and bright grins.

* * *

Later, when they were fully entangled and hot, Kiriya's skin was full of hickies and teeth marks. Teeth that were currently buried in the crook of his neck, no doubt making another mark that would show up tomorrow... Well, Kiriya _could_ just pixelate them away, but where was the fun in that? Just when Kiriya thought Graphite would keep hanging on until they climaxed, he let go to take a breath.

"...We shouldn't be doing this," Graphite mumbled against Kiriya's throat.

"What?" He gasped between thrusts. "Isn't the whole reason we're doing this to prove that you can ask for sex and get it any time you want as long as we're both down and available?"

Graphite just grunted, biting down on his neck again, probably leaving a new, obvious mark behind.

"Well, if that's how you feel," Kiriya chuckled, then put his hands on Graphite's hips, urging him to stop so he could safely pull out.

Graphite glared at him, but the confusion in his expression was clear. Kiriya pretended to ignore it and slid out from under him and off the bed. He picked up his underwear to get dressed again, "We can stop right now and you can go fight for the 'honor' to fuck me."

Something flashed in Graphite's eyes and he snatched Kiriya's wrist, tugging him back onto the bed so he was sprawled out beneath him again. Kiriya couldn't help but laugh as he looked up at Graphite, obviously wanting to continue, but waiting for some kind of sign that Kiriya wanted that, too. He hauled Graphite down for a kiss, then slid his hands down his body until they were firmly gripping the other man's hips again. Taking the cue, Graphite lined himself up, then took Kiriya's length in one go.

After letting out a soft moan, Kiriya started laughing again. "I thought so."

As they settled back into their rhythm from before, Graphite bit his throat again, "I'll fight them all later if this still feels wrong."

"Then I'll be sure to be actively watching and cheering you on this time."

Graphite blushed, mouth opening to object that that wasn't how it worked or something. But then he seemed to think better of it and buried his face deeper into the crook of Kiriya's neck, mumbling a little "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading!
> 
> I have a [writing Tumblr ](https://droppedalltheseoreos.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to drop by and say hi or something!


End file.
